Deep Miralis
The Deep Miralis is a subspecies of Dire Miralis that lives on the bottom of the ocean. It was only recently discovered by a submarine invented by the Guild. Appearance The Deep Miralis looks fairly the same as its surface-living relative, with the same body shape, size, and colors. It possesses a quadrupedal, dragonesque body with a large head and a pair of "wings", long tubes used to fire projectiles. The only difference is that instead of lava, the creature's body is laced with electricity. The charge is contained in the creatures two wings as well. These tubes continue to perform the same functions as they did for the Dire Miralis, although tney can now swivel in any direction to fire projectiles, instead of simply shooting upward and waiting for the missiles to come down. Behaviour The behaviour of this creature is as yet mysterious, as it was only recently discovered in the Large Exploration Submarine. It is thought that the temperature variations its body needs are even bigger than those of the regular Miralis, so it traverses often between the freezing-cold ocean and the steaming deep-sea vent. Its mood changes as radically as its environment: while in dark ocean, the creature is cold and sluggish; however, for a short time after it heats up in the lava vent, it is energetic and territorial, swimming/running around and atacking whatever it finds (which isn't much, being on the sea bottom). This is the only time when the hunting for food takes place. Abilities As seen above, the Deep Miralis can fling spheres of Thunder in any direction using its tubular wings. However, this attack is only used after the creature's body has been energized by the eat of a deep-sea vent. During this time, the Miralis is also capable of unleashing a roar (requiring HG Earplugs to block) that is accompanied by a field of electricity in all directions. During the final stage of the battle, the Deep Miralis uses a combination of Lagiacrus and Dire Miralis, with a touch of Ceadeus. Attacks Quest Structure The Deep Miralis has a unique Quest structure, although it resembles the Jhen and Ceadeus Quests. In the first section, the submarine follows the Deep Miralis from above and behind as it walks slowly across the seafloor towards the heat vent. The hunter(s) and their Felyne Companions/Shakalaka can use Ballistae to attack the dragon. Hunters are not required to steer the sub during this time; it is done automatically. Pet monsters can also attack from afar during this time. As the Miralis is low on energy from the cold, it will not retaliate in any way to the attacks. The wings must be broken in this time or the Quest will be failed. In the second part of the Quest, the dragon becomes a bit more energetic due to the proximity of the vent. It roars and zaps the sub with a bolt of electricity, causing it to crash in the canyon. The monster proceeds to walk alongside the sub in the canyon, towards the vent. Hunter(s)/Companions must run down the length of the sub, firing its many defenses-freeze cannons, Ballistae, and Dragonators among them-at the Miralis as it slowly walks past. Ammo is providede for these devices, but they require the same cooldown time as normally (for Dragonator, Binder and Gong). The weapons will charge individually so you can use the next one before the last one has recharged. Every so often, the Miralis will rotate its wings and fire an electric blast, shutting off another part of the sub. Any Hunters in that area faint instantly, so keeping up is manditory. Three times during this period of walking the Miralis will stop and the Hunter(s)/Companions will don special pressure suits to fight the Miralis underwater. For these battles, the Deep Miralis uses normal Miralis moves, (as well as its rotating wing cannons,) while still standing on the seabed. After a long period of this, the third stage of battle begins. For the Quest to not fail, the shoulders must now have been broken as well. When it begins, the Deep Miralis becomes energized by the vent and unleashes a huge roar, as well as smashing off a small bit of the sub, which the Hunter(s) and Companions are in. It falls down by the vent, and serves as a Base camp for the rest of the battle. The Hunter(s) once again don pressure suits and fight the Miralis to the death. It is now that the Miralis uses its full range of moves, including some Lagia, some Ceadeus and of course blasts of Thunder. When the beast is felled, its body gives nine carves (in three spots) like normal Miralis. Notes *Breakable parts include wings, (individually,) head, chest ,shoulders, (individually,) and tail (can also be severed). These spots are all weak points, as well as the stomach. **In order to break the shoulders and chest, hunters must first break both wings. Then, if both shoulders are broken, the head can be broken as well. **If the first stage of the Quest ends and the hunters have not broken both wings, they will automatically fail the Quest, similar to Ceadeus' beard. *** The same is true with the second section of the Quest, only with the monster's shoulders. * Unlike its land-living relative, Deep Miralis can be repelled. ** However, all breakable parts must be broken (not counting tail sever) for the damage to be carried over to the next attempt. * The Deep Miralis' whole body (besides the weak points) require White sharpness to not bounce off. The weak spots require Blue. ** Interestingly, in Rage Mode, the body requires Purple, but the weak spots only require Green. * When the battle reaches its final stage, Deep Miralis enters Rage Mode and stays until the Quest ends. ** If the Deep Miralis is repelled and the damage carried over, the monster will no longer be enraged when the Quest restarts. * To repel the Deep Miralis, it must be at less than 25% HP when time runs out. When you start the Quest again, it will be back to 50% HP and in the second part of the Quest. The monster's HP must be reduced to 25% again before the third stage is reached, and reduced to 0 before time runs out. The monster cannot be repelled a second time. ** Interestingly, 25% is also the amount of HP that must be reached to sever the tail. *** 100 total Fire and Ice damage must also be done to the tail to sever it. * In the third stage of battle, the Hunter(s) start out in the Base Camp but cannot return to it unless they faint or use a Farcaster. * Deep Miralis uses a combination of themes, including Dire Miralis and Abyssal Lagiacrus. ** This theme is only played during the third stage of the hunt. Interestingly, Ceadeus music plays during the first and second stages. * The icon used is the same as Dire Miralis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon